


Weird Kids and Rocketboards

by ShianneUrami



Series: Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014 [4]
Category: FLCL, Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, FLCL crossover, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Humanstuck, Robots, Sollux has robots come out of his head and Meenah beats people up with her guitar, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Sollux hit puberty and giant robots started coming out of a portal in his head? And the Manic Peixes Dream Girl who showed up to hit him on her rocket board?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Kids and Rocketboards

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this br1 prompt.](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/18819.html?thread=3801219#cmt3801219)

Sollux Captor is a weird kid.  
  
He likes the sunshine and hates people. Two toned hair and two toned glasses. He lives with his dad in a little computer repair shop on the corner downtown. His older brother is a ridiculously good skateboarder, travelling abroad. He doesn’t have many friends, and those he does, he bitches and fights with more than they laugh. He’s definitely a weird kid.  
  
A cigarette hanging from his lips, he watched over the river, standing in the middle of the bridge, listening to the cars pass behind him and a boat pass under the bridge, skipping across the water. Scratching idly at the stubble on his chin he turned his face to the sky to feel the sun on his skin, taking a deep drag from his cigarette before he flicked it out into the water, watching smoke coil from behind his teeth.  
  
He tapped his gaudy acid yellow boots together to get some of the crusted mud from the riverbank off them before he started his walk back for home, hands in his pockets. One headphone in his ear, the other dangling loose so he could hear if he needed to, not that he ever needed to, but it never hurt to have a scrap of caution. Sollux stepped down onto the sidewalk off the bridge’s grating and the climax of a song distracted him from a loud pop behind him, along with a wavered, ‘Woah, shit!’  
  
Sollux hadn’t been prepared to be crashed into, literally, world spinning as he went down. He ended up in the grass alongside the sidewalk, just under the underpass of the highway above them, reeling and disoriented. When there stopped being two of everything a woman was standing above him, he was pretty sure it was a woman at least. She leaned over him and the two thin braids of her hair ended up in his face, making him sputter and bat at them, “Christ lady, what is your PROBLEM?”  
  
She laughed and it sounded like she chain smoked and gargled rocks, gritty and harsh, more of a snicker than a laugh though. He wrinkled his nose before he tried to assess the damage from the fall. He tried sitting up slowly, glasses askew and the girl set her foot on his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Brow knitted and teeth bared, “What the hell are you doing, get off.”  
  
“You’re a cute bouy, aint’cha? Little minnow like you’d work!”  
  
“What are you talking ab-”  
  
He didn’t get to finish his question before she brought a- A GODDAMN GUITAR DOWN ON HIS HEAD?!  
  
When the world stopped flickering white, pain cracking through his head, the girl with the guitar and the braids and too many sharp teeth to be real was jetting off on a rocket board. Sollux watched her disappear down the street, watched her throw him a smirk over her shoulder before rounding the corner. Hello migraine. He groaned and rolled onto his side so he could unwedge the skateboard in his backpack out from under him, opting to lay in the grass for a while, skull pounding and wholly confused and irritated.

* * *

  
“You look like you hit your head on the top bunk again, Sol. You want an ice pack for that?” Sirrus asked over his current project, computer guts scattered across his desk, his glasses slid halfway down his nose to peer over them at his son.  
  
Sollux rubbed at his forehead, a sizeable lump where that girl had hit him with a GUITAR, what the actual hell? His face scrunched up, “No, it’s fine. I have homework, I’ll be in my room. Call me if you need me.”  
  
“Dinner’s at seven!” Sirrus called after him, watching his youngest son trudge upstairs to his room before he went back to work. Sollux was a bit of a clumsy kid, he hit his head sometimes. As long as he didn’t have a concussion, Sirrus wasn’t going to fuss about it.  
  
He dropped his bag on the floor and slumped into his bed, staring up at the bunk above him, Mituna’s bunk. He rubbed at the lump on his forehead, hissing when it stung. He wondered to himself if it was bruised, or if it felt bigger than it actually was. Maybe he was just being overdramatic. Probably. Rolling over, he ended up dozing off in bed for a while from the hectic afternoon rather than getting any of his work done.  
  
He woke to a throbbing in his head, cracking an eye open at the dimly lit bedroom, the sun setting outside. Blinking himself awake something at the edge of his vision caught his attention and he shifted away from it to try to see what it was. It moved with him and Sollux realized belatedly that it was the lump on his head from where he’d been hit in the head by some crazy chick with a GUITAR. (He would never get over how ridiculous that was.) It protruded out of his forehead like a huge gross flesh horn and seeing it, realizing this, he scrambled back, falling off his bed onto the floor and knocking the wind out of him. Klutz.  
  
Sollux laid on his back on the wooden floor staring up at the- shit!- at least five inches jutting from his forehead?! Chest heaving he traced fingers along it before pressing on the end of it. It shrank under his touch and made his whole head feel like it was vibrating, or filled with electricity for a moment. He pushed it all the way back until his fingers were smooth against his totally regular guy forehead. Okay, good. That was good. Nothing to worry about, see? He let his hand fall away and like a crack of lightning behind his eyes it sprang back out, ripping a little shout from him. He clamped a hand to his mouth and pushed it back in, holding his hand there. He couldn’t very well just leave his hand here all the time, could he?

* * *

  
“Move your ass, Sollux. Dinner is gonna get cold!” Sirrus called up the stairs, the table clear of all of his current projects for clients. Okay, most of his projects. He’d left a few scraps here and there, but it wasn’t a big deal, Sollux never minded. “We’ve got a guest tonight, don’t be so rude, come on!”  
  
“Guest?” he echoed from the top of the stairs, skipping down them quickly. He skirted into the kitchen, “Who’s having dinn-”  
  
The girl with the braids and the sharp teeth smiled at him from across the table, waving to him. Sollux stared at her.  
  
“YOU!” He pointed an accusing finger, snarling at her across the kitchen, “What are YOU doing here?! Get out of my house!”  
  
Sirrus snatched his arm, hissing down at his son, “Sollux, what the hell has gotten into you? Learn some fucking manners, jesus. This is Midna-”  
  
“Meenah. Meenah Peixes.”  
  
“This is Meenah, and she said she’s an old friend of Mituna’s, and she needed a place to stay for a few days. Which means you’re gonna stop being a goddamn brat. I taught you better than that.” Sirrus huffed at him, letting him go with a little disgruntled noise, sighing at his son’s manners in front of ladies, or just his awful manners in general.  
  
Sollux stared at her, dumbfounded and cross before he plopped down across from her at the table to start dishing out dinner. He had enough manners to take her plate from her, spooning out her meal before his own. Meenah smiled that vicious looking smile and he almost wanted to ask if she filed her teeth. Creepy.  
  
Meenah leaned over her food, almost protective, defensive. She started eating and with half a mouthful waggled her fork at Sollux, “So what’s with the big bass bandaid on your noggin’ yo? You got a sick pimple?”  
  
Just barely refraining from flipping her off he rolled his eyes and focused on his dinner. Sirrus and Meenah chatted about this and that and about what Mituna had been up to lately. Sollux knew by the way she spoke she didn’t actually know him. Who even was this chick? Why was she in his house? Eating his dinner? Hanging out with his father and chatting about his brother? He wished she’d just go away.  
  
Halfway through dinner he asked to be excused and took his leave without actually getting permission, because frankly, he didn’t care if he’d gotten permission or not. Sollux ran upstairs to grab his bag off the floor, climbing out onto his balcony to scale down the trellis on the side of the house, something he’d done a million and ten times; Mituna had taught him on nights they’d go stargazing. He landed in the grass and took off for the bridge.  
  
Meenah watched out the window, kicked back in her chair at the kitchen table, rocking it on two legs with her fingers laced over a full stomach, a good meal. Sirrus was a good cook. A click of the tongue before she glanced over at Sirrus, “So does he take off like that a lot?”  
  
“Hm? Oh, Sol? Yeah, he thinks I never know, but he’s not as sneaky as he thinks. He’ll be back in a little while. He just likes getting out at night, says the house is too small for his head sometimes,” Sirrus answered, tinkering with his project, his food still on the table which he picked at from time to time.  
  
“Whale, do you know where the shrimp goes when he swims off in a huff? Sorry to break it to you man, but your bouy, cod he is such a guppy.”  
  
Sirrus laughed under his breath, “He’s a weird kid.”

* * *

  
The pop of the kickback on the engine of the rocket board was something he heard this time, watching as she came zooming down the road a few block away from the bridge, kickflipping over the railing and down the side of the bank to the river below, zooming over the water’s surface, hovering just above it until she gained altitude sharply, jumping from the board and grabbing hold of it before she landed on the bridge a few feet from him.  
  
Sollux turned his head to look at her as she landed and she put her arms up, sticking the landing. He scoffed and went back to take a drag off his cigarette. Show off.  
  
Meenah propped it against the railing before she hopped her ass up onto it, sitting next to where Sollux was leaning, watching the dark waters and the last lick of fire in the sky, the street lights already drowning out most of the stars. Damn light pollution. She ducked her head to stifle a snicker and he turned his head, “What are you laughing at?”  
  
“Oh nofin, nofin. You’re just a total doofish is all. Think you’re all badbass and shit, with your cigs and your asshoal complex. I think you just need to get a gillfrond or somefin. Let off some steam.” She nudged him and he growled at her, shaking his head, “And what’s with the skateboard? Can you even ride that thing?”  
  
“Of course I can ride it.” Sollux stared down at the board zipped up and sticking out of his backpack.  
  
“Well then come on, let’s sea it!” Meenah nudged him again.  
  
Sollux looked back up at her quickly, “... I don’t have to prove anything to you.”  
  
“Man, you are shrimply ridiculous, are you herring yourshelf?” Meenah leaned in a little, tilting her head and watching him before she plucked the cigarette from his lips to take a drag off it.  
  
Shaking his head he watched her for a moment before he leaned down, resting his chin on his forearms on the railing, watching the light glint off the water below.  
  
“So why are you really here?” He asked softly, glancing up at her sideways from behind his shades. “You don’t know Mituna and you hit me in the head with a fucking guitar. Now you’re following me around and being annoying as shit. Is there a reason, or are you just, you know, a sadist?”  
  
“I’m obvs anglin’ after a tiny baby masochist and I think I caught me a good one. Reel ‘im in bouys!” Meenah gave him another one of those menacing toothy grins.  
  
Sollux just conceded to sighing heavily, going back to watching the water.  
  
She finished off his cigarette for him, flicking the butt out into the street and leaning back on the railing until Sollux had a small flash of worry she might fall before she sighed too, “Just a matter of time, little moray time and it’ll make sense. Or, you know, it won’t. That won’t be my problem though.”  
  
That almost hoarse laughter echoed down the street and Sollux snapped, turning to look at her, “You think this is a fucking game, don’t you? Why is this funny to you? What do you even wa-”  
  
He cut himself off with a sharp inhale, his eyes glossing over as that somewhat familiar crack of lightning in his skull cracked hard and bright behind his eyes. The makeshift bandage that had kept his freakish horn hidden didn’t help when it jutted back out suddenly. Electricity crackled up and down his spine, jolting over his brain like a thunderstorm brewing in his head and he stood there, gaping with little tremors, like he was being electrocuted.  
  
With a shrieked giggle Meenah stood up on the railing as Sollux stood beside her, frozen, a smile on her lips and her eyes aglow with anticipation and excitement, “Jackpot! Now we’re talking! Come to Momma.”  
  
Pulling the guitar off her back she took a few measured steps backwards on the railing, foot behind foot, instrument held like a bat or a sword.  
  
The horn in Sollux’s forehead rippled and wavered, flexing and stretching until it was a bigass hand and all he could do was stare up at it in horror and confusion, paralyzed. It ripped itself from his head, making him stagger back a few steps, nearly falling back over his bag, but he caught himself with a hand on the railing and watched as, well, as a robot climbed it’s way out of his head.  
  
Before it was even all the way out, at least 8 feet high, Meenah was on it like a suckerfish, or a leech, or some other nautical fishy term Sol couldn’t be assed to really come up with on the spot. She ran down the railing guitar pulled back and she swung through, yelling, “FORE!” as she did.  
  
She knocked the robot back, and Sollux with it, into the street on the bridge. A few cars skidded, thank god for good brakes, swerving around them and honking, and Sollux, bracing his fall with his face more than anything else, came away with gravel in his cheek and forehead, down his shoulder, landing flat on his back and staring at the thing before it broke free entirely.  
  
Laying in the middle of the street, watching the lights of the bridge, staring at the sky beyond, it was almost peaceful. The pavement was still warm from the sun all day, and the lights and stars were nice. The sound of honking horns and the smash and creak of metal wasn’t too distracting. He did prop himself up though, feeling his forehead for blood or a black hole or something. Nothing. Smooth skin.  
  
Scrambling to his feet he watched Meenah going at this robot thing, watched her beat at it with her guitar, hopping onto her rocket board when it jetted off the bridge. Arms with cables and rockets and so much going on. He was in awe, watching them go back and forth, watched Meenah over take it, jumping off her rocket board onto it’s back where she pulled a knife out of her boot, her legs wrapped around it’s chest and drove it into it’s neck, wedging it in and he watched the sparks fly from it’s neck as it tried to grab for her. She ducked under a punch and wedged the knife farther until the rockets on it’s back started to cut out and it started losing altitude. She pulled her knife out of it and jammed her fingers into the space she’d carved out of it, prying at it’s head until it came off!  
  
Meenah kicked off it’s back, flipping backwards and into the water, having lost enough altitude for her to land safely. It sputtered and sparked and shuddered through the air for a moment before it blew. Throwing his arm up to protect his face, Sollux waited a minute or so until he could hear again, his ears ringing. He leaned over the railing to scan the water for the girl, finding her treading water.  
  
She looked up at him and GRINNED, absolutely ecstatic, calling up to him with her arms up, victorious, “Yo, did you sea that? I krilled that motherglubber so good!”  
  
Sollux could only stare down at her.  
  
Meenah Peixes is a weird kid too.  
  



End file.
